


Wrong Letter 'D'

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drunken Sexting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Stiles drunkenly & accidentally sexts Derek.





	Wrong Letter 'D'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from a collection of smutty drabbles that I've been occasionally writing when I feel inspired. You can follow the porny smut tumblr @ halesparked.tumblr.com

Derek almost collapsed when he opened his phone to read the text message that had lit up the screen. It was nearly three o’clock in the morning and everybody that he knew was usually long gone to the night, fast asleep. However, Derek knew that there was a possibility that a late night text was an emergency.

Of course, when Derek picked up his phone and saw that the text message was from Stiles, he almost tossed his phone across the room in an attempt to ignore whatever stupid meme was most likely getting sent his way. But against his better judgement, Derek opened the text and then proceeded to collectively lose his shit upon seeing the grainy, yet undeniable cock-shot that practically seared its image into his brain. 

“What the—fuck?” Derek questioned, caught in a haze of complete disbelief. 

The picture wasn’t anything particularly glamorous and it most definitely wasn’t meant for Derek’s eyes. The caption on the picture read: “I’m slightly drunk and totally horny and I saw you on Steam a couple minutes ago, Danny-Boy.” 

Obviously, it was Stiles’ failed attempt to sext his fellow classmate. But of course, considering the fact that Stiles was Stiles…he managed to fuck it up by not paying attention to the contacts in his phone. And because of it, Derek was stuck looking at a picture of Stiles’ cock…unable to actually click off of the photo.

Derek felt like a fucking creep, but he couldn’t help himself. It was like he was possessed by lust. Derek was already hard in his pajama bottoms, sucked into a desperate attempt to analyze every possible pixel of Stiles’ big technological blunder….emphasis on big.

He tried his best to convince himself that there really wasn’t anything particularly special about the picture. It was grainy, first of all…plus, it was a great example of poor lighting. But it was shot from the neck down, showing off a great view of Stiles’ abs…and his cock. Jesus Christ…what a cock! 

Derek couldn’t help but stare. His mouth watered involuntarily at the thought of taking Stiles down his throat. Fuck. Stiles was at least a good eight inches and more than thick enough to do some real damage if he actually knew how to use it the right way. 

There was no point of even trying to kid himself. Derek knew damn well that the graininess and poor lighting of the picture didn’t make one bit of a difference. Derek was hard as a rock, hurriedly flipping the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms underneath his balls so that he could get one of his hands onto his throbbing erection. 

With one hand gripped tightly around his cock, Derek used his free hand to hold the phone. He stroked himself with a rapid pace, not even bothering to start off slow. It embarrassed himself, somewhat…because honestly….what the hell was wrong with him? There he was, eagerly pushing his way towards a rushed orgasm like he was some kind of stupid, horny teenager, locked away in his bedroom with a porno magazine. 

But he couldn’t resist. Stiles’ picture was….too much. Way too much. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of the picture. Damn. He wanted to run his hands along the ridges of Stiles’ abs. Why did he hide them in layer and layers of shirts and hoodies? And that cock….holy fucking shit. He kept going back to that. 

Derek broke out in a cold sweat and writhed around in the fabric of his bedsheets, unable to let go of the phone that burned hot with sin in the palm of his hand. All the while, his other hand burned hot with friction as he stroked himself harder and harder, squeezing the tip of his leaking cock between his thumb and index finger. He was close…way too close…too close enough to actually set his mind back on a path of common decency. 

With a choked off gasp of air, Derek bit down onto his bottom lip and thrust his hips violently into the air —watching in stark amazement as his cock throbbed and spewed out jet after jet of thick white cum. It shot through the air, allowing most of it to land lewdly atop his sweaty abs and onto the edge of his stubbled chin. The rest of it oozed down his cock and coated the expanse of his knuckles. 

Derek took a moment to catch his breath, unable to actually move from where he was already laid out on his mattress. He was just as spent as his own cum-covered cock. But he knew that the fun was over and that the best thing to do was to just delete the picture and pretend as though he never saw anything. 

He looked over to his phone, then to where his cum was splattered all over his stomach, and then back over to the picture of where Stiles was hard and dripping for somebody else. Derek let out a long exhale of utter defeat, unable to actually bring himself to delete the picture from his phone. 

Instead, Derek clicked on the picture and saved it to his phone for future reference. Surely, Stiles would wake up in the morning and realize that he accidentally sent his dirty little photo to Derek and would start apologizing or ask questions. 

As far as Derek was concerned, he planned to lie and pretend as though he never got any such picture.


End file.
